iLearn My ABC's
by TitanicNerd3
Summary: It's an Alphabet Challenge, but for iCarly! Seddie... of course! Rated T because I don't know what the other chapters will be like.
1. A is for Average

_**iLearn My ABC's**_

**Chapter One: A is for Average **

Freddie was an average careful nerd.

Sam was an average careless wild-child.

It was an average day.

It was an average park.

It's an average love story.

Flash forward three years.

Freddie was an average college student.

Sam was an average college partier.

It was an average history class.

It was an average study group.

It's an average love story.

Flash forward five years.

Freddie was an average business man.

Sam was an average secretary.

It was an average Saturday.

It was an average fight.

It's an average love story.

Just an average ring.

Just an average wedding dress.

Just average honeymoon.

Just an average small house.

Just an average baby girl… baby boy…baby girl.

Freddie and Sam look back on their average life and realize how amazing it truly was.

It was an average quiet night when they slipped away in their sleep

There were an average love story.

**I was going to do a 100 word challenge, but instead I thought I'd do an Alphabet Challenge instead! You know it's like 26 chapters instead of 100. Chapter one is about a word that begins with 'A', chapter two: 'B', and so forth. Yeah, so review and all that stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! :) **


	2. B is for Beethoven

_**iLearn My ABCs **_

**Beethoven**

**Freddie's POV**

I never told anyone this before, but I play the piano. It isn't much of a secret, yet it is mine. When I was five my mother forced me to go to piano lessons. I always said I hated going, but I secretly I loved playing the piano. It allowed me to let my emotions out or clear my head. I just never told anyone. That was until the day at the park.

It was mid-autumn, the leaves beautiful shades reds and oranges. Sam, Carly, and I were walking around the park. I think we were going to shoot something for iCarly, but I can't quite remember. I do cARthen that I saw it. Just a lone piano, sitting in the middle of the park. Questions ran through my head, they laid there unanswered. The girls kept walking not noticing it. Maybe I was just dreaming. Only one way to find out.

Slowly, I made my way towards it. Unsure, I sat on the and gently lay my hands on the keys. The keys called to me, begging to be played. A song poured out of my thimble fingers.

**Sam's POV**

"Where did Freddie go?" Carly asked turning around. I kept walking.

"Who cares! I'm starving, let's just leave him."

"Sam! Besides you're always hungry!" Suddenly a sweet song kissed my ears. I knew it instantly: Moonlight Sonata. It was my father's favorite. He used to play that for me to help me fall asleep. Who was playing? I followed the soft melody, memories embracing me.

The piano came into view first. Then I saw it's master… Freddie Benson? I walked closer, closing my eyes. I saw my dad, his blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Everyone said I looked exactly like him, well so does Melanie. I saw his black piano sitting right next to the staircase. A tiny me curled up on his lap, watching his fingers intently. Melanie and Mom sitting on the couch.

The song ended, I felt tears falling down my face. Freddie turned around, surprised to see me.

"Sam…"

"That was beautiful."

"Yeah, Moonlight Sonata by…"

"Beethoven," We both laughed.

I'm pretty sure that's the day I started falling for a certain nub.


	3. C is for Can't

_**iLearn My ABC's **_

**C is for Can't **

**Freddie's POV**

I was on the floor… again. Sam was on top of me pulling my arm back. She was mad at me because I wouldn't let her copy my history homework. Carly was yelling at Sam to get off me, but Sam wouldn't listen, of course. I don't know why but this time I was just tired of Sam beating me up. So I did a few cool maneuvers and suddenly I was on top of Sam. Silence filled the hallway. Sam's face was filled with wonder. I smirked down at her and she started laughing.

I stood up and helped Sam up, both of us still laughing so hard. "Benson got some muscles!" Sam giggled as she squeezed my arm.

"Yeah, I bet I could beat you up!" I replied, playfully punching her in the arm.

"Pfft, yeah right!" Suddenly the bell rang. "Peace out, Fredwad." Sam said walking to English with Carly. I was about to head to french when I notice a folded up piece of paper. Confused I picked it up. It read, "Sam's Can't List". Intrigued, I unfolded it.

_1. Become a vegetarian_

_2. Run out of Fat Cakes_

_3. Let Melanie (or anyone) in my room_

_4. Be beat up by a nub_

_5. Tell ANYONE that I love Freddie Benson _

The first four, I expected. But Sam is in love with me? There's no way! I definitely don't feel the same way. She's mean, rude, disgusting, and cute. Okay, maybe I did kind of like her.

That night we were all at Carly's house watching America Sings. During a commercial, Carly went to the restroom. This was my chance. "Hey, Sam,"

"Yeah,"

"Well, after you and Carly went to English this morning, I found this on the floor." I explained. I handed the paper to her and her eyes got wide.

"D-did you read this?"

"I might of…"

"Freddie, I don't know who wrote this. This is isn't mine. Someone…" I shut her up by kissing her. We pulled apart. Sam bite her bottom lip. Her face seven shades of red. I kissed her again.

"What the heck?" Carly yelled. Sam and I laughed.

**Too cheesy? I can't tell. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly! Dur! **


	4. D is for Dumb

_**iLearn My ABC's **_

**D is for Dumb **

When I was five years old, Melanie and I started kindergarten. That was when it started. I was pushed into the shadows behind Mel. She was the smart one and I was dumb one. Melanie instantly got multiple friends and was the teacher's pet. I didn't really have friends. First grade came around and it was still the same. Then my dad died. That's when I snapped. I started bulling people. It was like this until I was eight, when I made my first real friend… Carly Shay. We were automatic friends. I think it was mostly because we recently had lost a parent. Anyway, if never been the smart one. I have always been the dumb one. And now I was failing English. I had to get assigned a tutor.

It was Wednesday afternoon and I was on my way to the school library, eating a Fat Cake. I was supposed to meet my tutor, praying it wouldn't be an extreme nerd, like a cute one.

"No food in the library!" Mrs. Shrewd screeched as I walk in.

"Lady, I'm almost done with it!" I yelled.

"No yelling,"

"Meh," I was supposed to meet the nub at the forth table on the left. There was no one there, so I sat down. And pulled out some more Fat Cakes. About five minutes later a voice I knew so well groaned.

"Sam," I turned around to realize my worst fear… Freddie Benson was my tutor.

"Ugh, really? This sucks!"

"I don't like this anymore than you do, but we have to do this."

"Fine, but if you tell anyone that you are helping…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't interrupt mama!"

"Whatever," So for the next two months, every Wednesday, I met with Freddie. Suddenly, I found myself having fun! And I also got an A- on my English test! When I found Freddie I gave him a huge hug. "W-What?" Freddie gasped.

"I get an A- on my test!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"No way!" He hugged me again. We laughed. "Hey, maybe next time you can get an A+!"

"Pfft, yeah right. Pretty sure I'm too dumb for that." His face got serious.

"Sam, you are not dumb."

"Thanks, Frednub." I quickly kissed him on the check and ran away before he could see my face turn scarlet. In case you're wondering, I did get that A+. And I didn't kiss Freddie on the check…

* * *

**I like this one…it's subtle. Please review! Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I don't kill characters! No reviews… Carly gets it! Haha, if you read "Save Your Breath" (which I wrote) when I'm in a bad mode… I kill characters. Yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly… this is just for entertainment. **

**P.S. - In case you didn't get it, Sam kissed Freddie on the lips after getting an A+. **


	5. E is for Enchanted

_**iLearn My ABC's**_

**E is for Enchanted **

I didn't want to be here. It was the ten year reunion at Ridgeway High. Yet, something made me come here. I don't know what it was. Perhaps I wanted to flaunt my success as a chef with a television show. Or see were all my old acquaintances are now… what happened to them. Well, I only truly cared about one. My good friend who I lost touch with… Freddie Benson. Secretly I was praying he wasn't married or had girlfriend either.

* * *

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

I walked in and instantly saw Gibby. "Gibster!" I yelled giving him a hug.

"Oh, wow hey Sam. This is my wife, Tasha." He pointed to a very pregnant woman. I shook hands with her.

"Wow, you're on television, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Sam's Quick Treats."

"Ooh, I totally love you!" I forced a smile to my lips. I talked with them for a bit, and then moved on. I saw almost everyone except Freddie. Soon I was just sitting at a table watching the other people having fun. That was when I saw him… Freddie.

* * *

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_  
_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts_  
_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_  
_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

He looked over at me and I waved. For a second, he didn't know who I was. Then it came to him and a huge smiled filled his face. My stomach fluttered as he walked over to me. I haven't felt this way since… since that night on the fire-escape. "Sam! Oh my gosh, it's been way to long!" He exclaimed, hugging me.

"Good to see you, too Frednub." We laughed reminiscing of the old days. We talked for an hour. Freddie trying to be funny, same old Freddie. Talking about so many things, but not the one I wanted to… was he married.

* * *

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

The night ended way too soon. "Hey I'll walk you to your car." I smiled and obliged. As we walked out the doors, a chill rolled down my back. It was freezing outside. Freddie must have seen me shiver because he took of his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. The light touch of his finger on my shoulder sent shivers through me. "Beautiful night, I've never seen the stars so sparkly." I said as we reached my car. "Yeah, here." He said handing me a piece of paper. "Call me, so we can catch up with a little bit more privacy. Bye Sam." Freddie kissed me on the cheek. And walked away. I got into my car, knowing how hard I was blushing. Suddenly, I noticed I still had his coat, but he was no where insight. Well, I guess he'll just have to come get it.

* * *

_The lingering question kept me up_  
_2am, who do you love?_  
_I wonder till I'm wide awake_  
_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say,_  
_It was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

That night I lay in my bed, unable to sleep. Benson kept creeping into my mind. My alarm clock blinded me with the reality that it was already 2 am. "Is that nerd married? Do we ever have chance? Why didn't I tell him how I felt, so long ago? He gave me the chance." Was all I could think about. I kicked off my sheets and went to the kitchen. I grabbed my secret stash of Beef Jerky. I paced, ate, and thought. Thought about that night I was too scared to tell Freddie my feelings.

* * *

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

Graduation night, at a party. It was the best and worst night of my life. I was dancing with a few friends when Freddie came up to me and asked to talk to me in private. I followed him until we found a nice secluded place. "Sam, I just want to put it out there, I love you." I giggled. God, I loved him too. I hugged him delicately. This was the best night of my life. "Freddie I…" Before I could say anything, a girl walked by. I knew her. Her name was Melody. She was perfect. And perfect for Freddie. I wasn't. I was terrible for a guy like Freddie. I didn't deserve anyone like him. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I ran away from him. I looked back once. Freddie looked so hurt. That image still burning in my mind.

* * *

_This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you_

I never got to tell him that I loved him too. "I have to tell him!" I yelled to no one. I ran through my dark house, looking for my cell. I didn't have a home phone. No one does anymore. I finally found it, but it was completely dead. Screaming in frustration, I grabbed the piece of paper with his number on it and started to run to the nearest gas station. My hands shook as I put the coins in and dialed the number. As it rung, people gave me odd looks and I realized I still had my pajamas on. Darn it, I didn't care. "Hello? Why are you calling at 2 in the morning?" A voice came through.

"Freddie?"

"Sam?" He sounded suddenly awake.

"Freddie I have something to tell you! Something I should have said ten years ago. I-I love you and I always have." I screamed, tears falling from my face.

* * *

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Silence on the other end. "Freddie?" I was terrified that he had someone else already.

"Ha, Sam, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

_This night is sparkling…_

_This night is flawless… _

* * *

**Soo, what did you think of this one? This is kind of my second Taylor Swift songfic. A is for Average was slightly based on Mine. Yeah, okay so you know the drill! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the song used. This is purely for entertainment use. **


	6. F is for Finn Hudson

_**iLearn My ABC's **_

**F is for Finn Hudson **

**Freddie's POV**

"So what are you guys going to be for Halloween?" Carly asked modeling her costume. She was being a pirate.

"I'm keeping it a secret…" I said mysteriously. Sam's eyes glassed over.

"Nothing, I'm not dressing up!" She yelled-whimpered. I thought that was weird. Halloween was Sam's favorite holiday well besides Thanksgiving.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Because Frankie and I were gonna go as Finn and Rachel from Glee." She sniffed, stifling tears. She had just gone through a very tough break-up with this guy Frankie. Carly ran over to the couch and hugged Sam.

"Aw, Sam. It's okay! You should still dress up though! We're throwing a Halloween party and you can't throw one and not dress up." I slightly rolled my eyes. Whenever Carly helped someone it would always benefit herself too.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sam smiled up at Carly. Sam was so oblivious to Carly sometimes.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I checked myself in my mom's mirror one more time. I looked so much like Rachel. My brown wig with bangs, yellow shirt with ruffles, a blue knit open sweater, a tan short skirt and black flats. I could walk on to the set of Glee and nobody would notice that it wasn't Lea! I giggled a bit, but my smile quickly turned to a frown as I remembered my other half of this costume. A Finn. Slowly I plopped down on my bed, refusing to cry. Ugh, why did I let Carly talk me into dressing up? It just reminded me of Frankie. I heard the doorbell ring. It was probably Fredwad. Carly was forcing him to come pick me up, so I would get there on time. "Sam, Rickie… Eddie… Danny…" My mom yelled.

"Uh, I'm Freddie, ma'am."

"Yeah, I knew that. Freddie's here!" I smoothed out my skirt and started down the stairs. My mom was blocking Freddie from my view. "Ya, got a single dad?"

"No," I cleared my throat. They turned and looked at me. "Wow, Sam you look amazing."

"Thanks, what are you supposed to be?"

"Guess," He said spinning. He was wearing a football uniform, so I was about to say football player. But I caught the name on the back… Hudson. He dressed up as Finn Hudson! Tears of joy rolled down my face! I ran over and gave Freddie a hug.

"Thanks, Frednub!" I whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Okay, so review! Yeah, I have an obsession with Glee! It is like the best show EVER besides iCarly! And in case you're wondering… Team Finchel! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Glee. This is just for entertainment proposes. **

**PS- "Okay, I'm not the real 'Fin Hudson', but if I was the real Fin I would be the BEST IN ALL THE LAND! And all the Gleeks would sing 'Oh, Stewart you are the best Fin EVER!' I'm gonna hop on my monkey and fly away! Caw-Caw!" **


	7. G is for Ghost Story

_**iLearn My ABC's **_

**G is for Ghost Story **

Thunder roared outside. Lightening light up the powerless house. I held my shaking daughter in my lap. I could barely see her shiny blonde hair. "Daddy, will you tell us a scary story?" My son asked. He was sitting at my feet refusing to be scared. I knew he wasn't though. He got that from his mother.

"No, Daddy don't tell it!" My daughter cried.

"Um, how about I tell you a story about Mommy and me!" I suggested. Even though I couldn't see her, I knew my wife was smiling. "It was summer and Mommy, Aunt Carly, Uncle Spencer, and I all got an invitation to go to Sunshine Cabin for the weekend…"

* * *

"Can we please stop at Robin's Wieners?" Sam whined for umpteenth time.

"No, Sam! I told you already! We aren't stopping until we get to the cabin!" Carly explained.

"Ugh, but I have to pee! Oh, look! Robin's Wieners! Please!"

"Carly, just let her buy one hot dog. It's not that big of a deal." I interjected, tired of this ongoing argument.

"Fine! Spencer, pull into Robin's Wieners please. But you're going in with her!" Carly said pointing to me. As soon as the car came to a stop, Sam jumped out and ran into the restaurant. I ran after her and, luckily, caught up with her.

"What can I get you?" A very bored teenager asked Sam and I.

"Four hotdogs!" Sam screamed, ravenously.

"Make that five," I decided, the smell of the delicious hot dogs getting to me. The cashier told us the total and, of course, I paid it. As we waited for our food at the counter, a young girl with pigtails came up to us.

"You guys are the people from iCarly!" She exclaimed. Her eyes gleaming. "I totally love you guys!"

"Aw, thanks!" I said. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Can I have you're autographs?"

"Sure," She took a notebook and pen out of her backpack. Sam and I signed a piece of paper. Then our food was ready. Sam went to go grab it.

"Where are you guys heading?"

"Um, just to a cabin for the weekend." Suddenly her eyes got wide.

"N-Not the Sunshine Cabin!" She screeched.

"Yeah, that's we're going." The girl gave me a worried look and walked away.

"What's her problem?" Sam asked coming up behind me.

"I have no clue! Give me a hot dog." In about twenty minutes we were at Sunshine Cabins. I don't know why, but as we pulled up to it chills crawled down my back. Sam and I exchanged knowing looks. Something was wrong with this cabin. Carly and Spencer didn't notice the strangeness of the little cabin and started to walk in with their bags. Sam and I stood back, unsure.

"Well, we might as well go in." Sam commented walking in. I slowly followed suit. An hour later, the strangeness still hung in the air. It was almost suffocating. I decided to do a bit of research. I took out my laptop, surprised to see that we had excellent reception here. I typed in Sunshine Cabin in Washington. The first thing that caught my eye was a newspaper article. _Horrific Murder Startles Small Town!_ I clicked on it and read about the people who used to live exactly where I was sitting.

…_Agatha D. Smith was found dead on October 5, 1932 in the cabin she shared with her husband, Daniel G. Smith. Agatha was stabbed in the heart. She was just twenty years old. Police believe Daniel is at fault for this brutal murder. However, he was been missing for two days. If you have any information on the whereabouts of Daniel G. Smith…_

I read another article dated a year later.

…_Daniel G. Smith finally found and prosecuted. He was found guilty of all charges and sentenced to live…. _

There was on last article.

…_Sunshine Cabin was opened in 1964, twenty-two years after a brutal murder took place on its grounds. However, it seems the previous owners refuse to leave. "People are running out of there terrified. Saying that a woman in a blood stained night gown is trying to kill them." Says a bystander. The owner refuses to comment. What is going on in these cabins? See for yourself! Rent it for one night… _

"Sam, come here." I said.

"Why?"

"I found this really gross video!" I exclaimed. And she came running.

"Hey, this isn't a video!"

"Look, Sam read these articles!" I waited a few minutes as she read. That night we discussed the articles. Sam would never admit it, but I knew she was extremely terrified. As we lay in our beds we both couldn't sleep. We just listened to Spencer's bear snores. A new noise interrupted the peaceful snores… footsteps. They were coming straight towards our room. A shadow loomed in front of the open door way. Sam screamed and jumped out of her bed and into mine. I comforted her and closed my eye, tight, so I couldn't see the figure. Somehow Sam and I fell asleep. And the next morning, it was as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

By now the storm was over and the kids asleep. I handed the floppy blond to Sam and I carried my son upstairs to his room. "Great story, definitely one of my favorites." Sam taunted. I chuckled and gave her a light kiss.

* * *

**Wow, this one was long! I totally made this all up, there is no such thing as the Sunshine Cabin in Washington (I think) and I made up the story about Agatha and Daniel. Okay, I don't want to sound annoying or anything, but I looked at my stats and I have like 800 or so views on this story. That's nice and I thank anyone who reads this, but please review. Even if it's just "Keep up the good work," Or something that's all I'm asking for. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. This is just for entertainment purposes. Characters are fictional and do not depict anyone living or dead. **


	8. H is for Hot Sauce

_**iLearn My ABC's **_

**H is for Hot Sauce **

"The usual?" Sam asked her hand hung out limp… waiting for me to shake it.

"Nope, lets up the standards!" I exclaimed. What was I saying? I mean it was pretty obvious I was going to lose… I always lose. Was I trying to impress Sam? No!

"Hmm, I'm impressed Frednub! So you want to up it… to what?"

"Uh, I don't know. I didn't think that far."

"Hot sauce!" Spencer yelled. He was watching some weird show called "Hot Sauce!" and when you got a question wrong you had to take a shot of hot sauce. It seemed like a cruel and unusual torture. I saw Sam's eyebrows rise. I could practically hear the gears in her head turning.

"No Sam, that's like torture."

"Then don't lose, Dork!" In the end, both of us lost. We got caught by Ms. Briggs. And also got detention. The hot sauce was terrible! But hey, I impressed Sam. It's all good.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I just wanted to put something out. It's more of a drabble than anything. But I've had some long ones lately. Oh, well I'm make up for it next chapter. Review please! Like really it makes me update faster! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. This is just for entertainment purposes. **

**PS – I was just thinking… it would be totally cool if you guys did one too. I'm like I'm not challenging you or anything, but if you want to I would read it if you let me know! Ha-ha, this author note is like as long as this chapter. **


	9. I is for Injury

_**iLearn My ABC's **_

**I is for Injury **

My heart stopped when I saw Freddie get hit. I was seriously scared. Tears were brimming at my eyes, but I shoved them down. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't… _I kept telling myself over and over again. I ran over to Freddie, but Carly was already standing over him. She was balling thanking Freddie over and over again. I put my poker face on and walked the rest of the way to them. "Sam, go tell Spencer what happened!" Carly yelled. I almost shot back, _Why me? You're the reason he got run over! _But I didn't. Instead I almost made my way back to Bushwell Plaza. _I need food._ When I feel sad or something I always turn to food. Quickly, I grabbed a taco from the truck.

* * *

Hesitantly, I lifted my hand and knocked on the Benson's door. "What… Oh, hello Samantha. I thought you were that evil brat Carly." Mrs. Benson sneered as she opened the door. "Here to see Fredward?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, second door on the left." I nodded my head and walked to the door. I knocked. I didn't wanna catch him naked or something.

"Come in,"

"Hey, Freddie…" I said awkwardly. He looked surprised to see me.

"S-Sam? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know… I guess I just feel bad and maybe you could use a little company. Unless you just wanna chill with your mom." I babbled.

"Sure, here you can sit here." He pointed to the edge of his bed. Awkwardly, I sat down. It was just kind of weird being here and stuff. "So…"

"So…" We let it hang in the air. "I guess your mom hates Carly now."

"Yeah,"

"Are you pretty bummed that your mom doesn't approve of your dream girl." I said. With a bit of bitterness in my tone. _Where did that come from? _

"I guess…" He let it hang there in the air.

"I would have done the same thing if you were about to get hit." I mumbled.

"Really?" I nodded my head, not look at him. "Hey, I would totally save your life too." He said. I smiled and looked up at him. He smiled back. And we talked the rest of the night about random things. I left that night, feeling weird. Like I felt bubbly inside. Maybe I felt good that Freddie would save my life too… Maybe.

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished this chapter! Ugh, it was so hard to come with something. But I did and here it is! It's probably been done a million times… but whatever! **

**Review! Review! Review! Seriously, you have to review. No joke! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. This is just for entertainment purposes. **

**PS I'm going to try and update before Friday because I'm going on 'vacation' and I don't know if they have internet access. So yeah… **


	10. J is for Jackson

_**iLearn My ABC's **_

**J is for Jackson **

"Jackson like money! Or the great Michael Jackson!" Sam exclaimed. We were sitting at the Groovy Smoothie and somehow we got on this topic of what we would name our kids.

"So you want to name you kid after money?" Carly asked, with a giggle.

"Yeah, so, money's awesome. What would you name your kid Carly?"

"Grace, after Princess Grace Kelly of course. Or maybe Diana. I like both."

"I like those names… very elegant." Gibby approved.

"What about you Fredwad?"

"I don't know never really thought about it. I guess guys don't sit around thinking about what they are going to name their kids."

"Really, you have _never _thought of it."

"Nope, just names that I _wouldn't _use. Like my dad's name or other people who I don't like. But I like the name Jackson. It's kinda cool. And who doesn't like money?"

It's funny but that day kind of foretold the future…

* * *

**Short and to the point! This took me like ten minutes to write. I like it… Review please! It's really nice! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. This is purely for entertainment purposes. **

**PS: I changed my pen name… in case you were wondering. **


End file.
